


Your Hero

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: Sanders At Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Deaf Character, Deaf logan, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Roman is mentioned and talked about but not actually there, Sign Language, Skinny Dipping, i can't tag, idk if it this hurt/comfort, its in the summary, logan is tired, long haired logan, muggle-born logan, non sexual nakedness, one swear word, they all are but extremely tired, they look different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: Logan was waist deep in the lakePatton could see his shoes and clothes discarded a few meters from the waters edge. Even if Patton hadn't seen his underwear, he would've been able to tell from the way the water dipped a little too much to reveal the curve of the top of his ass and too much of his hips that Logan was stark naked.His finger tips carded through the water. His head was tilted up, dark brown locks falling down his back stopping just short of getting wet, and his eyes were closed. He wasn't wearing his glasses.Patton would've thought he looked very serene if it weren't for the slight furrow in his eyebrows and the way his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Patton knew that expression to be the one he wore when he was deep in thought about something worrying.





	Your Hero

"Logan?"

Patton's voice was just above a whisper but in the dead silence of the forest, it was loud enough to startled birds from trees. Not that this mattered, Logan still couldn't hear.

He had no idea how eerily quiet it was. Then Patton remembered that it was always like this for him. 

Patton fully exited his tent, careful to not wake the others up, and made his way across the grass down to wear the dirt mixed with and faded into sand that lead to water. 

Logan was waist deep in the lake 

Patton could see his shoes and clothes discarded a few meters from the waters edge. Even if Patton hadn't seen his underwear, he would've been able to tell from the way the water dipped a little too much to reveal the curve of the top of his ass and too much of his hips that Logan was stark naked. 

His finger tips carded through the water. His head was tilted up, dark brown locks falling down his back stopping just short of getting wet, and his eyes were closed. He wasn't wearing his glasses. 

Patton would've thought he looked very serene if it weren't for the slight furrow in his eyebrows and the way his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Patton knew that expression to be the one he wore when he was deep in thought about something worrying. 

Patton sighed and gently walked toward the water. He didn't know why he was being so quiet. The others were far enough away to not be disturbed and Logan was to lost in thought to see him. He stayed as silent as he could anyway.

When he was about a meter or two from the water, he stopped. He wasn't wearing shoes or socks. He pulled his nightshirt over his head and carried on with the rest of his clothes until he was as bare as the day he was born. 

He dipped his toes in the water first and exhaled sharply at the temperature. He didn't understand why Logan enjoyed swimming so much, no matter how cold or warm the water, but couldn't deny that Logan looked beautiful, naked, alone, submerged in the lake under the stars.

He got used to the cool water quickly. He made his way to Logan slowly as to not disturb him yet. Still, the water moved enough that when he was within arms distance of Logan to pulled Logan out of his head.

"Hey," Patton signed, without saying anything orally. He didn't want to make noise. He could hear the barely there sound of the almost still water and Logan's breathing but nothing else. 

"Hey," Logan responded, just as silently. 

"What are you doing out here?"

Logan sighed deeply. "I couldn't sleep, needed to think."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Please don't."

Patton nodded, putting a hand on Logan's hip and gave a little squeeze. Another way to say, 'I'm here,' without actually saying it. 

Logan's hand left the water to circle around Patton's wrist, sliding up his arm to his elbow. Then, both Logan's arms were hooked under Patton’s, latching onto Patton, with fingers spread over the hearing wizard's shoulder blades, as he pulled the shorter wizard into him and tucked his face between his shoulder and neck.

Patton relaxed in the taller man's hold. His hand stayed on his hip and the other wrapping around Logan's waist, hair sticking to his wet hand. He figured if the usually not very touchy feely wizard was being this forward, then he needed it. Part of Patton, of everyone in their group, was waiting for Logan to reach out.

The last few years, especially the last few months, had been hard on all of them but it had to be exceptionally difficult for the muggle-born.

Logan pulled back a little but not all the way and brought a hand from Patton's back to between their chests to sign; "I'm frustrated and tired. So tired."

"I know. Me too." Patton said with the hand that was on his hip.

"I can't help but, irrationally, want to go with Roman's stupid plan to personally track Voldemort's whereabouts down and take him on like that."

"Lo,"

"I know, I know. This is just frustration talking but it seems like the fastest way to get this over with and I want it over. I'm so tired."

"It's the fastest because it'll get us killed." Patton said, uncharacteristically blunt.

Logan sighed. "I know. Even if it was successful, what about the horcruxes?"

Patton didn't answer. He was fairly certain the question was rhetorical anyways. Logan tilted his head, looking like he needed to say something else. Patton raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

"You called me- You said that-" Logan huffed, unable to word what he wanted to say, "That I was your hero."

Patton flushed. He didn't remember but it didn't surprise him that he'd said something like that. It wasn't an untrue fact. "I did?"

"Yes. A while ago. Then, yesterday, when you sprained your ankle and I carried you back to the fire, you said 'My knight in shining armour'," Logan rambled a bit, both hands moving fast, with years of practice, almost to fast for Patton to understand. Patton recalled the statement from yesterday. He'd gone to gather more firewood for tomorrow while it was still light out. Logan came along and good thing too, because Patton tripped and sprained his ankle. Patton, the most skilled with healing magic in their group, could've tended to the sprain himself but his inner Logan saw this as a prime teaching moment for Roman, who'd been learning minor bits of healing magic from Patton, and insisted they head back to camp. Then, suddenly, Logan swept Patton off his feet and carried him. It wasn't too far but Patton still appreciated it (Roman appreciated the chance to learn but told Patton to heal himself next time) and called Logan his knight in shining armour. Patton heard Logan take a deep breath as though he'd said all that verbally in one breath and carried on, "I know that you were only being over exaggerated affectionate and the context is completely different but I guess I associated the two phrases and wondered- I wanted- Never mind. I was thinking about that too. Before you came out, I mean."

Patton smiled at Logan reassuringly, "Not 'never mind', what were you wondering?"

Logan glanced away as he signed his response. "What makes you regard me like that? Roman is much braver and heroic. He's strong and can literally wield a sword. He wanted to fight Voldemort, I was the one who suggested we go on the run. That's very cowardly. It would makes sense if you said it to him but you said it to me. You said I'm your hero. So, why?"

Patton brought a hand up and cupped Logan's jaw, turning his face back to Patton before removing his hand and saying; "I love Roman and he does fit a lot of the heroic Prince stereotypes and he can be heroic at moments but that's it. He has moments, you are my hero all the time. You're smart, level-headed and admirable. I admire your strength. You are strong, a different type of strong from Roman. He'd've lead us to Voldemort and probably get us all killed. You were able to admit that you, even with all our friends' help, couldn't take Voldemort. That's strong and brave. I can't put into words why you're my hero but I want you to know, here and now, that I admire you for you. Not some stereotype that you and/or Roman may or may not fit."

Logan’s usual pale face flushed cherry red and his brown eyes had a sheen of unshed tears. "Oh, come here," Patton signed before pulling Logan back into him.

Logan managed to keep himself from crying but still held Patton tight for awhile. When he pulled back for a second time, the tears and blush gone, he glanced out at the lake before them. "I initially came out here to swim because swimming tires me out. Do you want to join me farther in?"

Patton nodded. 

At that, Logan plunged forward without any hesitation. Patton was taken by surprise at the loud splashing sound in the silence of the night and the water that sprayed his chest and face from the splash. His thoughts didn't linger on it as he quickly joined Logan.


End file.
